Dimensional Fight Club
by demonchryselus
Summary: Yusuke suddenly disappears for three long years presumably dead. Everyone seems estranged from one another; unwilling to accept it. Meanwhile, there rumored to be a powerful demon unleashing a world of multiple dimensions.
1. He's Gone

Dimensional Fight Club

_Chapter 1_

_*Ring, Ring Ring_

"Hello," a soft voice answered the phone. "No, why do you ask." With hand on the phone the other towling his hair dry, Kurama sat down his chair to have a chat with his good friend Kuwabara.

"_Don't blame me for what's about to happen in about a few seconds kay."_

"What do you mean Kuwabara," Kurama said as he set out a brush and gently combed his hair.

"_Well, I kinda gave your number to Kieko; seeing as she keeps calling me about Yurameshi and all."_

"Not really, but what does this have to do with me?"

"_Well, seems that Yurameshi is out on one of his many escapades and isn't coming home. I mean um, it's not like we're teenagers you know, we're adults and we shouldn't be sneaking out at all hours of the nights and not coming home days at a time –not that it's any of my business and well um... It just that I don't care about Yurameshi –it's just that he's not my husband and I can't always be the ones keeping tabs on him, so I thought that since you and him are good friends as well, I thought well hey, why not give her Kurama's number and bother him sometimes –uh, I mean- ask him if he knows where that Yusuke's is – ah, ha ha. Okay now bye!"_

"Bye, I guess." As Kurama hung up the phone, not a second later was there a call coming from an unfamiliar caller ID. He let it ring a few times before he answered and boy, was it a mistake that was.

* * * For the Next 4 Weeks

Yes, he's fine Kieko. I spoke to him no longer than 2 days ago." Kurama said over the phone. "It was two days after his meeting with him. . . No, I don't think it's in his character to commit infidelity. It seems that he is indeed" he said with a reluctant sigh, " . . . training."

"Kurama, why the hell does he need to train for anyways? Its not like his skills are rusty geez!" He had to hold the phone an arm's length away for he felt that he had already lost hearing in one, he couldn't bear do damage to the other.

"Kieko please, as for his whereabouts now, I can only tell you that only when he wants to be found that we'll know for sure where to find him. Until then, there isn't any point calling me every hour of the day."

This charade was getting old and Kurama by this point was getting a little annoyed. It has been 3 weeks since Yusuke snuck out of his apartment and hadn't been found. It felt too draining on his spirit energy to keep up with the affairs of humans and this human especially. But before he was about to give up and change his numbers, the calls began to stop. It was not long that Kieko's relationship with Yusuke had reached its braking point. And then, the once happy fairytale was over. And they no longer began seeing each other. It was devastating to hear that Yusuke's callous behavior had cost him his marriage. The women had rallied behind Kieko and the men covertly behind Yusuke.

It was not long before things fell apart even further for Yusuke once he realized what he had done.

"Remember the first time we met Yusuke? It was not so long ago that you were just a naive detective on his first mission." Kurama said as he sipped his coffee and glanced softly at Yusuke across the table. They were outside the Cafe on a warm Sunday mourning. Too early if you asked his raven haired friend who seemed deprived of sleep yet nonetheless happy to meet up with his long time friend after so many years.

"Yeah, of course I remember. You and Hiei sure didn't give me a warm welcome." He chortled in his signature boyish ways. He then leaned against his chair and looked up at the partly clouded skies as if reminiscing about those good old days, "As I recalled, none of you guys didn't even take me seriously." Then he frowned, and recalled how Kurama gave him the cold shoulder and Hiei kidnapping Kieko. Yes, Kieko And living on borrowed time as a spirit detective. If those weren't very stressing times back in the day.

"Ah, yes, but you see, little did I know you were so skilled and oh so very charming." Kurama emphasized sarcastically as he leaned across the table with his chin resting gently on hand.

Yusuke couldn't help but have a bitter laugh at Kurama, "You damn right I'm so freaking charming; didn't take you long to get friendly with me. . .Especially since your paying."

He said as he grabbed the blueberry muffins and vanilla scones and shoved them generously down his mouth. "Mmm, damn these are good."

"Have as much as you like." he smiled warmly

"Don't mind if I do," as Yusuke gulped down his coffee, he looked over the table to his ruby haired friend and asked unceremoniously. "So I get it you didn't ask me here to try the pastries and bask in the sunshine Kurama. We haven't seen or spoken each other in 10 months. Then suddenly I get a call from out of the blue to have drink with an old buddy of mine; this wasn't necessarily what I had in mind." He said looking slightly disappointed as he looked down at his hot black coffee. It seemed that the beverage he had in mind was more cold and in a bar setting with bad music and plastered chicks. "Why did you ask me here."

"Yes, you were never one for beating around the bush then, but there is no reason for old friends to play catch up after a while. After all Yusuke, we've had a long history together, wouldn't you agree."

"Kurama look," the raven haired boy sighed in resign, "after Kieko left me, yeah, I've been in a wreck. I know your thinking of it when I walked through the door, I can tell you thought I looked like hell. Truth is, I don't really give a shit anymore, the past was in the past, I've moved on alright."

There was a brief silence across the table when Kurama looked over his friend with genuine concern; "Yusuke," he said gently, "you still have the IV needle in your arm, and your bracelet indicates you were admitted two days ago." When Yusuke heard Kurama's deductions, he must have thought the worst when he saw the healing lacerations around his wrists and body. "You look famished and it doesn't look like you haven't had a decent meal in a long time. And what's that unusual scar-"

Yusuke quickly interrupted Kurama. Trying to stealthy steer the conversation elsewhere. He must have thought Kurama assumed the worst and thought him suicidal. And from the looks of it; Kurama was concocting all sorts of theories as to why he was so screwed up looking. "Look Kurama, if you think I'm stupid enough to try and kill myself; don't you think I would have just used my spirit gun and blasted me into smithereens and left you guys a happy little creator instead of going out some pussy way like slicing my wrists? What do you take me for?"

Kurama usually gentle countenance was interrupted by Yusuke's sudden indignations. He felt slightly red for assuming such a thing. He should have know better. But how can he blame himself by coming towards such a conclusion given his friends impetuous and foolish nature. "I'm sorry Yusuke. You must forgive me, I only care for your well being you see." But there was still that look of uncertainty. Then why are your wrists so badly damaged if you don't mind me saying?"

"It's simple," he said with gusto ". . .I uh. . . fell." said Yusuke with hesitant bravado.

"_Into-a-fight_!" He sneezed.

Kurama was about to fall over his chair. Not only was he stunned by Yusuke lame admission, but also at the fact he was offend because Yusuke had greatly insulted his intelligence. ". . .Yusuke, now it is my turn to get offended. Do you honestly believe that I would –

"Before you get all judgmental again, let me add that it was from training." After he got a skeptical look from his good friend, he further add, "Its very vigorous. In fact –its –good –for –me –soul." He pounded his chest a in tandem with the last phrase. "Keeps my mind healthy and stimulated, not to mention sane." he added snidely.

Kurama suddenly composed himself; not willing to go down with Yusuke to this potentially dark road.

Yusuke took this as a que, and quickly finished the rest of his coffee and slammed his cup on his table with a loud bang. "Well Kurama,. . . Thanks!" he said as he grabbed his jacket off the chair as walked briskly away. Not bothering to look back.

"Yusuke, wait -" Kurama protested as he got money out of his wallet and generously left a fine tip on the table and quickly dashed after Yusuke. "Please Yusuke -"

He quickly caught up with his friend and placed his hand over his shoulder. "Kurama," Yusuke abruptly turned around to face his good friend, but it was so close to each other now that they were literally inches apart. Kurama was suddenly struck with the sight of those large breathtaking eyes he had so long admired. But admired from afar with respect and high regard. Now he gazed into them with uncertainty as if they were as mysterious as they first were when they met. "You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

He was so calm and collective when he said those words that Kurama could not argue with him. His eyes were so gentle and his smile genuine that Kurama smiled in returned. His hand that was on Yusuke's shoulder was slowly getting warm as Yusuke's callous palm rested on top of his. He gently squeezed it for reassurance and they both left it at that.

3 Years Later

"What's this Hiei?" Kurama said as Hiei handed him a dirty cloth with scorch marks on it. Japanese characters down the length of the fragile cloth as if it were a scroll.

It was all that was left of the Demon Sheguro. I wouldn't have given it much thought; but since he was a lower middle class demon, I thought I'd look into it." As he walked circles around Kurama on top of his 20 story apartment building overlooking the city, it was night time and windy. "I didn't like what I saw Kurama."

". . . Explain."

"It seems there running an illegal underground fight club. Demon Vs. Demon, but there are some humans involved in this new trend as well."

"Humans? Betting on the game- making a profit? It seems like another dark tournament being sponsored no doubt by obscenely rich and powerful."

On the contrary Kurama, its not so crystal as you'd expect. Its actually humans participating in the event. There fighting the demons to the death- its almost comical if you ask me.

"What? The demons are using humans as catalyst in their schemes? Hiei, we must put a stop to this!"

"Your so quick to jump to conclusions Kurama," Hiei said as he jumped on the railings overlooking the deep plunge of the city below. "But no, the humans aren't the victims but rather the participants in this 'competition', if you can call it that."

"Hiei, though that hardly sounds plausible, there must be a catch to this. After all, these are humans were talking about- how can they even stand a chance in the first place? But more importantly; how is this able to operate. Isn't there rules delegated from Koenma or the Great King Yama preventing this."

"There's only so much Spirit World can do especially when they know absolutely nothing about it. Especially when this 'competition isn't exactly in this dimension, and neither is it in the Demon or Spirit world.

"What do you mean? This sounds serious." Kurama looked out into the moon, more concerned over the possibility of a new threat beyond him or any thing above else.

"The person running this whole charade is an unknown demon. But rumored to be extremely powerful. This person orchestrated this entire new dimension and possibly many others we don't know about. Anyone who's willing to forfeit their lives in search of power can participate. As a matter of fact, there are millions of players –or so I've been told."

Hiei walked over to corner where there was a demon that had been ensnared and tied up with brusies and gashes all over his body. "Isn't that right? Jogi" The demon seemed to cower in fear and nodded emphatically at Hiei's question. "Even humans have the ability to assume massive amounts of power by playing. All one needs to do is merely seek out another player about this new dimension. Only someone from the inside can really tap into this exclusive club – am I right?" Hiei devilishly smiled to which the demon looked even more frightened.

Kurama, normally I wouldn't even bother with these kind of trivialities but he said something that piked my interest." Hiei quickly sliced the gag with the swipe of his sword, "Would you mind telling my friend what you told me Jogi. But better yet, why don't you show him!" Hiei yelled that last part, he seemed angry at this new found revelation as he rammed his fist into Jogi's face.

The creature that was knocked down clumsily tried to get up. He could have done without the deafening blow to the head as he positioned himself on one knee. Then with much surprise he did something that Kurama was almost taken aback by. The monster pointed his index finger at Kurama and took aim, (Hiei looking disgusted) then suddenly as if by slow motion he uttered the words, ". . .Spirit Gun!"

A sudden burst of energy escaped his index finger as the blinding light which accumulated in his index finger suddenly shot out like a laser with a huge mass of energy at the end of the light went a million miles a second towards Kurama. Suddenly surprised by what he saw could hardly move, but the Hiei was quicker, deflected the blast away from Kurama and into the sky like a shooting star. Then without preamble he sliced the demon's arm off.

". . . What was that Hiei," Kurama slowly asked as if to test the realization of what he saw. "If I didn't know any better, that blast would have leveled an entire city block."

"That my friend," Hiei said, "was Yusuke's spirit gun –superbly executed."

TBC

Hey, gang, the author Demonchryselus here. This is my first fanfic, please be nice and all comments and reviews are welcomed. Even flames are necessary if an author wants to improve their stories.


	2. Our True Motivations

**Chapter 2**

"This must be it." A soft voice said in the distance as two individuals cut through the forest terrain of Yokohama 's scenic countryside.

"Out of all the places to rendezvous, why here?" the words were laced with as much malice and distaste from the raven warrior but Kurama suspected it was poor attempt to hide the discomfort of his true feelings.

"Really Hiei, how long can you really keep up the façade?" Kurama cooed as they both reached stood outside the concrete walls just outside of Kuwabara's residence Just on the outskirts of Yokohama . Kurama seemed pleased as he unceremoniously lifted himself above the wall just enough to peek into the spacious yet homely yard.

Bamboo trees grew tall and gave the traditional Japanese house a peaceful ambiance. It was situated into the heart of the mountain where it blended perfectly into the surroundings. Quiet and tranquil was the place and filled with pockets of koi ponds and interconnect by small bridges and decorated with moss covered rocks. . . all of which seemed uncharacteristic of Kuwabara's taste.

"Kurama –what the hell are you doing?" Hiei asked abruptly but more out of confusion rather than annoyance.

"Coast seems clear, Yukina doesn't seem to be here at the moment." Kurama chirped.

*Frown*

The smell of freshly brewed tea was served to the guests as they sat in the living room as the sun cast a soothing light over the serene garden.

The hosts smiled after a brief moment of comfortable silence had befallen over the group. It has been a long time since they were all in the same room together catching up.

It was Kuwabara who broke the silence. "So, long time no see. Kurma. . . . Hiei. I'd never thought I'd be even remotely happy to see you Hiei," he thumb his finger in the direction of the silent warrior who seemed almost relaxed himself.

To which Hiei responded, "_your_ sentiments exactly. I cannot say the feeling's mutual. But merely coated with astonishment -how in the world you'd manage to obtain such sufficient living quarters is beyond me." Hiei said that last phrase with genuine curiosity. _Even the tea was served with elegant chinaware_, thought Hiei as he surreptitiously examined the bottom of his teacup.

Kurama couldn't help but stifle a laugh, Kurwabara hardly seemed offended at all by the comment. "Please don't take what he says personally, though I now see that you've developed quite an immunity to his harsh criticisms over the years." Kurama paused to sip his tea, "It's just confirms all the more that Yukina will be well taken care of that's all. Am I right Hiei?"

If Hiei didn't almost spill his drink.

But Kurama sensed Kuwabara's voice shift to a lower baritone. "Of course she's taken care of. She's got me."

"Hmph! Oh please." Said a mocking voice in the distance.

Without so much as warning, a sering heat was directed at Hiei's chin. Hiei looked down to source of the concentrated flaming blade which threatened to burn a hole right through his face. Seemingly caught off guard yet his body language remained unreadable as a silent wolf. Calculating, cautious, and at the same time ready to pounce at the very sign of danger.

"Don't think that you can come into _my _house, drink _my_ tea, eat _my_ scones, and insult _my _manhood!" Kuwabara said with such confidence, and control.

Kurama, silently watching as the scene unfold was intrigued at his fellow red haired and his stunning new sense of self-assurance emanating from those very words. But more importantly the great control he had over his spirit blade. Unlike his signature sword which shot out of his hand like a blinding lightning bolt surging from the creases of his palms, -this particular blade was less flashy but felt more sinister to the core.

But as usual, Hiei was faster. As silent as ever, the only indication that Hiei had moved at all was the sheen of light which glistened from his blade as the sharp tip caressed Kuwabara's bare neck. Kurama looked closely down at the serving table which separated the two, the black cherry wood was seamlessly cut in half when Hiei drew his blade from underneath the table with swift speed.

"Gentlemen, is this really how we greet old acquaintances? Hiei, withdraw your sword, Kuwabara –please." Kurama sternly addressed the two, but more gently with the host. "We've come along way to seek you out my friend, I assure you, our visit isn't without merit." As the two slowly withdrew their weapons, "we'll soon be out of your way, I promise." Kurama said assuringly.

At this, Kuwabara relaxed. He seemed apologetic at his sudden burst of anger. "Guys, you don't need a reason to come visit me. You know you can drop by any time." he resigned. After all, it had been almost 3 years since they last saw each other. Much has changed, he had changed. There was no reason to be confrontational. Not afraid to laugh at his own faux pas he professed, "As a matter of fact, I'd prefer it if the visits were more often. It gets kinda lonely out here in the country sometimes." Then he sheepishly said, "And maybe you can even stay a little longer. We've got plenty of room here."

Kurama took this as a good sign that all was well. "Thank you, and I'm glad we'd clear that up," he sighed in relief, knowing how potentially crucial it was to have this meeting and having such a fuss so early can only damper their proposal -The real reason they wanted to see Kuwabara.

"So, uh, what was so important that you can't say it over the phone Kurama," Kuwabara said as he set down his tea, only barely noticing a suspicious crack to his favorite cherry wood table, "wonder how that got there. . . – aw sonofabitch."

Not missing a step, "We think we might have caught on to a lead." Kurama said quickly as he watch Kuwabara slowly remove the delicate chinaware set off the table like a game of Janga. " Although its just circumstantial at the moment; Hiei and I believe we might know where Yusuke is."

". . .What?" Kuwabara said in a moment of pure disbelief, spilling his hot tea all over his lap.

"He said we might know where Yu-" Hiei interrupted,

"-I know what he said you little gremlin it just takes awhile for the concept to marinate," yelled Kuwabara. He took a brief pause to wipe himself before he continued on. But there was a hint of skepticism and annoyance laced with it, "Man, wonder where'd you track him down in, Osaka, Tokyo, right in my backyard?. . . Jupiter? -Never-mind, go on."

Kurama indulged his friend as he sipped his tea, "close, but no. We seemed to have stumbled onto a little phenomenon. It was by chance really that we were actually given a puzzle piece to an otherwise unknown picture." Kurama reminisced seriously, "We all know that it nearing 3 years ago that Yusuke disappeared without a trace. We've both been busy these last two weeks. Through my sources with spirit world, and Hiei's patrol of demon world; we concluded that he had not visited either realms. However, we all knew for obvious reasons, that he no longer wanted to remain in the human realm either. But we never considered a fourth option.

"What do you mean," asked Kuwabara.

Kurama told Kuwabara about the possibility of an underground tournament not of this world; orchestrated by a powerful demon endowed with the power of creating multiple dimensions. The sudden influx of demons jumping realms and possessing unique powers. The threat of another potential peril in human world. And the incident on the roof tops of his apartment in Kyoto 2 weeks ago involving the demon Jogi. All factors that can be grounds for a potential threat against mankind.

"He did what?" Kuwabara exclaimed in disbelief.

"He produced a powerful version of Yusuke's spirit gun which would have taken out a level city block had Hiei not deflected it out of the city time. I wasn't expecting such an attack; it spooked me into inaction." Kurama said as he glanced at Hiei to confirm his moment of weakness would have been fatal had it not been for someone's quick reflexes.

Hiei didn't seem to think much about it. Gazing into the cloud covered skies. A look which covered his features seemed to look empathetic for once. As if to say,_ it could have been anyone of us. _Rubbing the bandages around his arm where he suffered severe burning injuries from where he first encountered Jogi's spirit gun. Back then, he wasn't prepared himself.

"Hiei was able to recover some vital information from the demon before he bled to death." Kurama continued, "The demon claims that he was a member of an exclusive tournament catered to those who seek power and glory."

"Yeah, he and about a billion other demons who want power and strength, what's so special about this one?" Kuwabara interjected.

Hiei thought about he repercussions if even a fraction of those demons were to gain powers. Demons who weren't too keen on being. . . _civil_. Annoyance was riddled all over his face once he realized the havoc it would sure ensue and how much harder it would be to do his job. Just another inconvenience he'd prefer not to have.

"We asked that very same question ourselves, but the demon offered us a very disturbing story."Kurama foreboding words set the mood for the conversation, "Not just anyone is allowed to join. In order to gain access to the _Demon Vs. Demon _tournament, he said he had to do something -drastic._**"**_

"Gee, I wonder what?" Kuwabara said with humorous resign.

"One's life would have to be forfeited in order play, and you must win the tournament in order to get it back. But that wasn't what struck us as peculiar, especially since contracts in the demon world usually involved life transactions. What was so unusual was the fact that Jogi had to kill himself in the worst way possible in order to be considered."

Those words seemed to resonate between the three of them. Kurama's countenace seem to take on a darker mood. He seemed tranced in his own words. As if unable to believe the lengths the demons would go through to advance. It just seemed unbelievable to him and at the same time, fascinatingly ominous.

Kurama set down his tea cup on the floor before he continued, looking at it as if it were the most interesting thing he ever saw. "Before he realized it, Jogi had signed over his life to the devil. He claims that before entering the dimension, he was told to tell an apparition his worst fears. In his case, it was death by torture. He was then transported into another dimension where he was subjugated to the worst possible torment. He felt no price was too high to achieve what he wanted. And believing his death would be painful but swift, he was willing to hold up his end of the bargain.

Kuwabara waited patiently before he let Kurama continue. Even if its to refill Kurama's tea cup.

"But he was actually tortured for 101 days. It may have been Jogi's fear which orchestrated the methodology, but it was at the discretion of the 'Unknown Demon' to prolong his suffering. For all he knew, it could have been years before he met his fate. Jogi explained that it was only when one pleaded to end the ritual prematurely would the contract be null and the victim would have died for nothing. The only way Jogi was to survive the first trial was to endure the agony until the 'Unknown' was morbidly satiated.

"Ho_-Ly_ shit. " Kuwabara was lost for words and used what appropriate response he felt was right for the situation. _Couldn't he just make up a story like say your afraid to die alone. F-ing sadist._ Kuwabara thought, but they probably would have seen through it he guessed.

Hiei was sitting out on the wooden porch leaning on one of the columns of the house. He peered into his own reflection in the koi pond and reflected on the story. "Its a bit of poetic irony isn't it? It is suppose to be set up to look as if you were the master of your own fate," said Hiei sardonically tapping the surface of the water with the sheath of his sword. "Choosing to die by your own terms would have been an admirable way to express the virtue of your aspirations However in this case, the paradox unfolds and eventually your preconceived notions of 'free will' would be an illusion."

"Like I said earlier, our meeting was not without merit." Kurama said diplomatically. "Eventually, here's where you come into the equation Kuwabara."

"Let me guess, since your both too smart to die under someone else's circumstances, you'd figure I'd be the variable to change the conditions of how to get into the game, right." Kuwabara spoke with an eerie monotonous tone. "You know that my sword is capable of cutting through dimensions and you guys even probably went through the extra mile to find exactly which location one of the many dimensions are at before you came to me. Otherwise, I would have heard from you guys sooner.

"Hmph, I guess Kurama was right after all. You do see where we're going with this." Hiei said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry to have to break it to you guys, but I'm going to have to disappoint you both on this one." the red haired youth admonished.

!** Both Hiei and Kurama seemed surprised, even taken aback. This was Yusuke they're talking about.

"Before you guys go off on the deep end, let me remind you two that I ain't as stupid as I was back then. Times have changed."

Kuwabara got up to pace around the room, it was the least he could do to calm his nerves, "When the fight against Sensui and Yomi in the Kakai Realm of Demon world, ended our long year of high school, I had to get my life together. From then on I started thinking about the future, having a life with Yukina, and wondered if we'd be happy together."

Hiei and Kurama exchanged looks. They weren't really prepared for this part. They had always assumed that Kuwabara would jump at the opportunity to go. Besides, they can't really do it without him. At this point, Hiei was reeling.

"I wanted to marry her. I wanted a family, a nice home, children in the long run. And because of that dream, I was able to climb the social latter of reality and make something of myself. This beautiful home by the country. Just under the ridge of the mountain side where Yukina can have her winter snow and our future kids would have a happy life.

Overlooking the garden, Kurama couldn't' help but sympathize with him. He really step up his stride and changing his life for the better.

Kuwabara reflected as he pulled out the small velvet box he had in his pocket. Inside was one of the most impressive diamond ever. "I look at everyday ever since I bought it, wondering when would be the best time to propose to her. It was a long three years for me, and I'm almost there. . ." He closed his eyes and grasped the box tightly in his hand, "I invested too much time and effort to search for someone in a wild goose chase. So no deal!" he said, positively impassioned by his speech.

*_Splash!_

A large body of water rose up from the pond and separated in two waves before tumbling back into the ground. A fish struggled on the grass before it was able to flop itself back into its home.

"Whose to say that we'll politely accept your refusal?" Hiei accosted the taller man. "Did you not listen to the entire story? Not only is there a potential threat to your human society, but in the process, we've manage to get a slight lead on Yusuke who's has been missing for three years. A window of opportunity has presented itself. Kurama and I had the impression that we would provide the avenues to locate the portals into the other dimensions, find Yusuke in the process, and possibly stop your world from facing mortal danger; all you have to do is provide us passage!" Hiei spat out to Kuwabara as they both faced each other down. Just like his usual personal, he saw things in linear ways. Everything else was just not as important. "Kurama and I can handle any foes that get in our way if that's the real reason behind your decline."

Something in him just snapped. Kuwabara abruptly stood up and gestured unceremoniously. ". . .Step outside, the both of you!"

Kurama quietly obliged. As did Hiei, but with more animus in his stride.

All three were outside of house and walked over to a nearby Zen sand box. Kurama noticed the meticulously combed sand was going to be the arena for a potential showdown. But he was confident that both can have their piece said without spilling any blood.

Then he them have it, "I'll be damn if there is a demon (especially you)" Kuwabara said with vehemence to Hiei, "with even an ounce of altruism in his blood. There's no way in hell that's your objective! I know for _damn_ sure Hiei that you've got an ulterior motive in all this. I bet my freakin' life on it!" Every sentence was more insultingly emphasized then the last as he questioned Hiei's reasons for wanting to forgo this 'quest.' He threw his hands in the air as if he were addressing an audience, "You won't even give a rats ass if Armageddon reign down on us. Screw the human race. Its mandatory community service for you!" And to finish the icing on the cake, he then looked at Hiei in disgust as if he held a strong prejudice against all demons who claim to have honor. " And finding Yusuke is probably last on your list. Especially when you got a super demon who's granting other demons powers for playing game, am I right Hiei?

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. If his countenance was indifferently annoyed before, it was now agaped and he looked, -if it were possible, as if his feelings were hurt.

But Kuwabara didn't stop there. No he continued his relentless assault. "Maybe you knew that Kurama would find out eventually, but you didn't plan on me catching on at all, huh?"

Kurama looked over at Hiei, wondering what his red haired friend was talking about.

Kuwabara took this as his que and continued,"Its obvious that Jogi demon was granted Yurameshi's power as a reward probably for winning a few levels within the many dimensions. From what I figured, its like a game."

Hiei was silent.

"And since you'd figure I'd go along with the plan, you saw it as an opportunity to play the game, maybe win a few here and there," Kuwabara gestured his hands left and right, "and gain powers for yourself. Its kinda like Warcraft or Final Fantasy right? Earning Exp points and raising your level and shit like that."

Kurama was intrigued, it was true he'd suspected that how the 'game' worked. But he felt that Hiei wasn't purposely keeping anything from him. He just thought it was Hiei's way of wanting others to figure things out for themselves.

This was were Kuwabara pulled out all the stops. "But you wouldn't really want to join unless you _knew_ for sure you'd gain powers without the initiation process. And I'm betting you can.

_'Yes,but that was the loophole we were all hoping for' _Kurama thought.

So you purposely left out that part out, Let Kurama here sell me plan, banking that I would buy it, so you can sneak off to get new powers cuz that darkness flame technique you figured was kinda dull compared to my spirit sword! Am I right you asshole?"

_So now I understand. Kuwabara's thinking things through for once. He's looking out for himself this time. And who can blame him. He doesn't have a much to gain and everything to lose. _Kurama looked down into the sand, almost ashamed at himself and Hiei. _But we had no intention of 'using' Kuwabara_ he thought. _Of all of us, Yusuke would have gladly without hesitation risk his life to save Kuwabara's. We have seen it on multiple occasions._ Kurama thought. That's why it was so hard to comprehend Kuwabara's reluctance.

Hiei seemed to be taken aback, he didn't expect this sort of deep analytical thinking from Kuwabara. None whatsoever.

* _clap, clap clap_

"Bravo, Kuwabara. You've certainly picked up a few things since our absence. Maybe Yusuke leaving was for the best. I wont hide my motives from you anymore. You were right about everything except for one," said the raven warrior.

"What would that be, I wonder?" Kuwabara said mocking Hiei with extra doses of sarcasm.

"Finding Yusuke is actually my top priority." Hiei said bluntly. "I don't know about you but it seems that I actually care about saving him. Something he has done for you multiple times, you ungrateful coward!"

It was Kuwabara's turn to be ashamed. But he didn't look as if he was surprised by this accusation, almost as if he was expecting it. But it looked like it hurt him nonetheless. But something in his eyes recovered it same firey passion. As if Kuwabara outweighs the truth to his own situation and inevitably rose up to defend his decision.

"Bullshit Hiei! There you go again trying to hid behind a noble cause! Even if finding him is what you really want, it isn't to save him!" Kuwabara yelled. "You just don't want to find out if Yurameshi got a million times stronger than you! Its not enough that your four leagues behind the guy, its the fact that it still pisses the shit out of you that he can get even stronger. Stronger to the point that your nothing but a pebble to him!" Kuwabara screamed so loud that his body became tense. Kurama can sense his muscles tensing and his spirit energy shooting up. Kuwabara was driven by a new sense of self-actualization now. No longer living behind the shadows of others, it looks as if he had a long look in the mirror and carved out his own path.

Kurama looked hard at his old friend, wondering *why*. Kurama looked into his eyes and suddenly he knew. He regarded Kuwabarwa with a new sense of understanding. _As if by allowing himself to be involved in all this, it seems as if he's admitting he'd always be in the shadow of Yusuke. Yusuke the great, Yusuke the powerful, Yusuke the 'one'. _It was the truth the eyes conveyed the truth that the words would -_could_ not.

But what surprised Kurama the most was the fact that Hiei must have suspected this as well. As ruthless as he knew Hiei to be, he would assume that he would have exploited Kuwabara's own weakness. But to his surprise, he did not. But why? After all, Kuwabara didn't pull any punches.

Hiei by now, had reached his own limitations,"So since I've already used my emotional trump card, if that doesn't convince you then you know the only way to settle this is through battle!" Hiei striped off his velvet cape revealing his sleek black, red, and white ninja ensemble. Withdrawing his blade, he ushered for Kuwabara to do the same.

Hiei burned with dark flames. Flames flickering from his body emotions raw only the embers of his dancing fires can truly convey the sense of urgency and duty. Despite his rough exterior, Hiei in rare instances, threw the mask of indifference away in order to fight for what he knew in his heart. He knows the consequences of being wrong, but if there was a slight chance that Yusuke was alive somewhere out there, they're are wasting precious time by doing nothing.

"I'm afraid you can't change my mind Hiei. I won't throw my life away on someone who might not even be alive in a world or dimension we may never return from! The stakes are high for me to gamble it all way on just a gut feeling!" Kuwabara screamed, his eyes brimming read with emotions swelling too fast to the surface. His hands glowing with a slumbering spirit energy ready to be awoken.

Kurama could no longer keep up his own false motives behind this as well. He was also jester behind a mask. Everyone here had an ulterior motive. For its worth, he only gave Hiei the impression that he was only for this because of the welfare for human beings. Even going as far as telling Hiei that realistically, finding Yusuke in the world of multiple dimensions is slim to none. Something even he didn't want to admit but only did so to convince Hiei of his false priorities. Kurama was ashamed of himself. Embarrassed, and disgusted.

Here were his two friends ready to fight and possibly die for what they believe in, pouring out their souls in the heat of battle. And he being too much of a coward to truly confess his real reasons for wanting to break open the multi dimensional universe. Not for saving the world, not for stopping the tournament. It was all in the hopes of finding him. It was all about him all along. Knowing the possibility that Yusuke might not, could not return his feelings didn't factor in. Logic played no role love's divine properties. He had no control over the power of love. He can only be at its mercy.

He was about to confess when suddenly something inside him thundered so loudly it struck his whole body. The Kurama inside him wanted to be truthful to his friends, the demon within, would not. Again, betrayed by his own weakness. But even so, he could not stand by and do nothing.

As Hiei was readying his stance to strike his first blow, Kurama suddenly stepped in front of Hiei with his outstretched hand. "Kurama, do not interfere." Hiei said quietly, also emotionally encompassed. His eyes emblazoned with passion, fire, and determination.

Finally summoning up the courage to face his own self doubt he said, "No Hiei, This fight is mine. I know in my heart it is so." Kurama said as diamond tears trickled down from his delicate emerald eyes.

TBC

Author's Note: As you can tell some of the characters are slightly OOC. Kuwabara suddenly has some balls when it comes down to his own feelings. I didn't want him to be a pushover any more. Hiei here is somewhat more in tuned with human emotions- having them control his heart. Kurama now is out to be the bad guy. The weak one for once. One who has everything to hide and is the true coward. Sorry if that ruins your perfect image of him. But he does have some redeeming qualities -promise. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. The Zen Garden

Disclaimer: I don't make any money off of this; I only make self-esteem.

**Chapter Three: The Zen Garden**

_**Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process, he does not become a monster.**_

_As Hiei was readying his stance to strike his first blow, Kurama suddenly stepped in front of Hiei with his outstretched hand. "Kurama, do not interfere." Hiei said quietly, also emotionally encompassed. His eyes emblazoned with passion, fire, and determination._

_Finally summoning up the courage to face his own self doubt he said, "No Hiei, This fight is mine. I know in my heart it is so." Kurama said as diamond tears trickled down from his delicate emerald eyes._

_. . . Then so be it, Kurama._

It is safe to assume, Kurama knew Hiei more than anyone. Despite the fact that they both agreed to be mutually benevolent in their cause; he did not forget that Hiei was still brimming with bridled anger against Kuwabara. And as honorable as Hiei was to not interfere in someone else's fight; they both knew that after today, Kuwabara more than represented a 'special exception' to the rule. He didn't want for it to be this way, but as most good intentions go; it is always difficult to be the mediator. At least this way; it would be guaranteed that Kuwabara would live to see another day.

Hiei had settled down on the dark kaya porch with his arms and legs folded as he leaned against the one of the strong pillars. He was silent; watching the fight between them unfold. He was a bit irked by the decisions to remain on the sidelines, yet content for the time to self-reflect on his thoughts.

The fight waged on the sun had long set along the valley of the mountains. The only remnant of light brilliantly casting fiery sparks were emanated from Kuwabara's spirit sword.

"Rose Whip!" *Crack

Another showering burst of sparks flowed from the weapons clashing deep in the dying light.

The battle arena within the confined Zen Garden clearly identified the winner of the fight. Kurama, whose clothes were still pristine as being freshly pressed in the mourning, showed no signs of ever being stained or wrinkled. Kuwabara on the other hand, was bloodied and bleed profusely from his painful lacerations. He was on one knee and clutching his all too many wounds decorating the surfaces of his body.

Kuwabara was breathing hard and looked as if he were to collapse at any moment. But his spirit blade remained as brilliant as the moon in the lonely sky. The passion was still vert alive and ablaze in his eyes.

"Kurama. . . . . . . Don't do this." Kuwabara panted and pleaded.

*Crack

"Don't force this one on me! I've already lived my life as a burden to you guys in the past; don't make me out to be your tool." Kuwabara implored.

*Crack! Sparkles of blood rained on the ground below.

To an outsider; it looked as if Kurama was the cruelest deviant. He basically tore Kuwabara limb from limb. And it was Kurama's intention to look the part; playing the role of the apathetic fighter. But in reality; he went through painstaking lengths to give his opponent superficial wounds. Lacing his whip with special extracts of a special herb to temporary numb and immobilize the limbs. Kuwabara should have fallen within the first few minutes of Kurama's blows. However, despite his best efforts; Kuwabara was standing on sheer will.

"I didn't want to be a part of this." his body as well as his voice trembled. "I don't want to do it even if you say it's a noble cause! This ain't right!" He slammed his fist into the ground. "I don't want be at the mercy of others anymore! This time, this time, I live for myself!"

"Imbecile. You are as weak as you are pitiful." Hiei said in a low tone; almost to himself. ". . . .Why do you continue to fight when you know it is inevitable?" However, the tone in his voice could not belie the subtleties in his demeanor. Hiei was still affected by Kuwabara's words.

_It's not enough that your four leagues behind the guy, it's the fact that it still pisses the shit out of you that he can get even stronger –Stronger to the point that you're nothing but a pebble to him!"_

The last phrases rewound itself like a constant echo in his head. He was angry at the fact that Kuwabara had insulted his honor. But even _more _angry at the fact that is was somewhat true.

"_He he. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Hiei._"

"Tempest! It never stops with him, does it?" Hiei became much more annoyed as he let his thoughts get to him.

With time, luck favored Kurama. Kuwabara's knees were beginning to buckle and he was so tired. Then he collapse on the ground swallowing dirt and blood. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move, and he was reduced to this! An instrument to bend for someone else's will. Though his body felt broken, his anger fueled his spirits. It was in this instant that something inside him felt ready to snap! And the hate poured out like poison from a wound.

"You demons. . . . You demons are all the same! Fuck this!" Kuwabara yelled at the ground. He was on his hands and knees and overcome with fatigue. His fists bleed profusely as he gripped the gravel in his stone like grip; crushing them into dust. His eyes no longer brimming with tears. They were replaced by a deeper, more darker, emotion.

The tension in the area was so thick that Hiei's senses were heightened even further. He can sense the droplets of sweat hitting the ground. The atmosphere was very tense that Hiei felt more like an audience watching the drama unfold before his eyes. He also sensed the darkness brewing within Kuwabara. It left him with a bit of an. . . ominous feeling. But he quickly brushed it off. "It will soon be over."

Meanwhile, Kurama's heart began to weigh heavily on his chest. He too sensed the foreboding emotions emanating from Kuwabara's heart.

"_. . . . Were we wrong? Are we doing the right thing?"_ Kurama was struggling with the moral dilemma. Despite the fact of the matter at hand. It didn't make it easier for him to this. But how long can he keep this up? At this rate, this would only mean that Kurama would have to inflict more pain on top of his utter reluctance and guilt plaguing his mind. But he had no choice. At least, that's what he told himself. He was hanging on to that one fiber of hope so elusive from his reach that he convinced himself that there was still a possibility that they will find Yusuke. _"I can't turn back now. I must do this. For his sake. . . ."_

From underneath the pillars of the dark kaya, even Hiei sensed his own hesitancy for a second. But reverting back to his philosophies on life; sacrifices are necessary to achieve your ultimate goal. But in the back of his mind there was this one prevailing thought that if they indeed found Yusuke; he would have to pay dearly for his transgressions against Kuwabara if Yusuke ever found out two had done to his best friend.

" . . . . Enough stalling Kurama. Finish him." A cold voice resonated during the intermittences of the fight. But as he tried to mask it behind an air of indifference, it didn't fool Kurama.

_Please let this next strike be the decisive blow. There's no point on continuing this futile fight. Please –stay –down –Kuwabara!_

This one would be the final blow. As Kurama readied his weapon; his hand flew above his head and the whip; like a crescendo of lace, rose beautifully like delicate silk in the wind. But it will fall down hard like the strike of a hammer.

Did he dare to look at the obvious outcome? Hiei closed his eyes before the he heard the definitive strike; prematurely assuming that the necessary deed was done. "It's finally over," he resigned. But there was no loud crack to be heard. Only the intake of breath Kurama took before it happened.

*A flash of red light traced across the Zen and then. . . .*

"Sssssss!," Kurama hissed as he clutched his right shoulder. He collapsed to his knees with a sudden intense pain which was inexplicably excruciating. His face contorted with pain and surprise.

There was a sudden twitch in Hiei's eyes just then. His frown became more prevalent as he leaned in forward with interest, and curiosity.

Kurama looked at Kuwabara for the source of his injury; but what he found was much more frightening then the powerful blow. Not because he couldn't identify what weapon Kuwabara used; but the fact that Kuwabara had never looked at another demon or even

Even Hiei wondered if the look was warrented. Even between the two of them, Kuwabara never looked at him with as much vile as he did kurama just then. It was the look of pure hate resonating from Kuwabara's face. The gesture had shocked and disturbed Kurama more than he could ever imagine. A gust of dark aura seeped into their veins. The sky seemed much more shadowy; the calm before the prevalent storm.

But the look humbled Hiei in a disturbing way. "We've created a monster."

*Then suddenly, another flash of red light*

"Ahhhhh!" The pain was indescribable. His right shoulder and lower leg burned like white hot fire. Kurama began to panic, the pain kept getting much worse and he could not identify the source that caused the reaction.

His reflexes took over and his instincts made him uncharacteristically cautious. The shifting of gravel and sand caused Kurama to jump back violently. He managed to witness Kuwabara rising to his feet and treading ominously over his way.

"Next time," Kuwabara spat blood between breaths; "Next time, I'll singe your ass for good!" He was a good distance from Kurama but he had him where he wanted him. And then he swung his spirit blade and a flash of red light shot out like a laser.

!*

"That's it! The source!" Kurama indulged himself in his own queries_. _

_He must have manipulated his spirit blade by reducing the width and amplifying the heat. That's why it was so painful."_ Kurama again retreated further away_. Stimulated by his immense spirit energy; he was able to produce and intense beam of light; almost as if it were. . . . _

_Like a laser.* _Both Kurama and Hiei thought.

"Hmph! Wonder where he learned such an advanced technique?" Hiei cynically frowned at their current situation. The tables had turned and now Kurama is on the defensive. As impressive as it was, Hiei could not bring himself to admit that it was indeed a surprise that he never expected from the once bumbling and moronic fool.

"You like that? Cuz I got more of where that came from!" Kuwabara was practically ecstatic despite the fact that he was spitting blood and looked far worse than Kurama. Finally he had some progress; however he wasn't sure whether it was wise to reveal his hidden talents. "I didn't really want to have to use my special technique. But you gave me no choice." Kuwabara huffed with reluctance but with little remorse as he gazed at Kurama's burning and crusty flesh.

Kurama was wounded but not defeated. A set back that could be turned around once he gathered his bearings. Wasting no time, Kurama bit his shirt sleeves and tore it off his arms. Using it as a bandaged he quickly tied the wounds on his shoulder and leg for the time being. With the snap of his fingers, he released some energy from his body and quickly placed his palm on the gravel beneath his feet. Like magic, beautiful flowers sprung up beneath his palms; enveloping him in a bed of colorful blossoms.

The petals fell around Kurama and the spores had healing properties. Although it was not enough to completely heal the affected area; it severed to dull the searing pain and burning sensation on his body.

But Kuwabara didn't want to give Kurama any more time to recover. He was preparing to strike once more. Like the effect of a high pitched vibrating sound, the laser pierced through the skies at the speed of light before the angle focused on to Kurama's body. With the stroke of his spirit blade; Kuwabara burned the gravel around the Zen with red hot trailing flames beneath its wake towards Kurama.

Though Kurama tried to flee, he wasn't faster than the razor like laser which cut and seared the flesh of his back. It was a direct hit and Kurama could feel his lungs burning as the heat penetrated his whole entire body. His central nervous system became inflamed as if it were struck by lightning.

Then he fell to the ground like a fragile rag doll.

". . . .Kurama?" Hiei uttered in disbelief.

Kuwabara was hovering over Kurma's body as it was lying on the ground unconscious from the attack. A deep shadow crossed his eyes as he stood over the defenseless demon. Kuwabara was brutal, cruel, and unrelenting. He was far from being rational and sane anymore. He was at the precipice of madness and on riding the dark cloud of contempt.

Then, raw emotional detachment; he was willing to do it. He was willing to kill.

With the spirit blade in hand, he drove the sword down hard and with such force; his spirit energy distorted the sleek blade back into its original jagged lightning bolt. This was the end. This was the definitive blow. No turning back now!

_*Then, a flash of black*_

Hiei's leg sent a powerful kick into Kuwabara's stomach. The force knocked him several feet into the air. His fists then rammed into Kuwabara's face then a powerful right hook to back; sending him careening back into ground once more with such force; the crater on the floor sufficed for a shallow grave.

Hiei then grabbed him by the hair and flipped him over like a hamburger patty and started beating the shit out of him! Hiei's pupils were dilated and clouded with pure anger. Hiei hella pounded his lightning speed fists into Kuwabara's defenseless body. Breaking his jaw, all of his ribs, pelvis, and practically fracturing every axial skeleton in his upper body. But the assault continued for what seemed like minutes before Hiei prematurely stopped; refusing to satiate the blood lust still prevalent in his eyes. With his breathing intense, and his muscles still twitching with stimulation and anticipation, he reluctantly slammed Kuwabara's unconscious body back on the ground below.

Only stopping himself just enough to remember why they needed Kuwabara in the first place.

_Out of all of us; it always has to be YOU____who we all have to depend on. . . . . . _

_. . . . . ._

_. . . . . ._

_Asshole!_

Now there lay two unconscious bodies in the Zen Garden. An unfortunate postponement of their future plans at hand.

TBC

Hello again. Sorry for the very very long delay. I got college summer school and I'm almost finished! Thanks to everyone who read this fanfic. Shout out to my good friends Chee, Sardeum, and my good friend Bob* I really want to know what you guys think. All opinions and anonymous reviews welcome!

PS:I don't know if you all got premature updates that Chp 3 was up and was disappointed to find out otherwise; for those who were frustrated; I am sorry. (Less than three) 3. But hopefully; this chapter makes up for it.*


End file.
